The angel that changed my life
by 02KaryYourGuardianAngel20
Summary: Kalos se ve en la necesidad de buscar nuevas estrellas, Leon pondra las pruebas , pero una angelical niña pone el mundo de Leon de cabeza, a tal punto que cambia abruptamente su forma de ser con tal de estar con ella. Leon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El anime Kaleido Stage y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino del señor Junichi Sato, cualquier relacion con la realidad es pura coincidencia ;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un día cualquiera en el escenario Kaleido, todos los de mantenimiento se encontraban realizando sus labores diarias sin ninguna novedad.

El acróbata mas reconocido de todos, Leon Oswald, se encontraba entrenando junto a Yuri, quien en algún tiempo había sido su mas feroz rival en el escenario, una nueva técnica que necesitaba de mucha fuerza y determinación para ser lograda, sin embargo ambos sentían que su presentación carecía de un toque mas sutil y cálido pero no sabían como llenar ese pequeño desperfecto, ya que todas las acróbatas femeninas, capaces de dar tal sensación en el escenario, se encontraban en ese momento fuera de la ciudad y se les había hecho imposible localizarlas.

Mientras tanto los días pasaban y Kalos ya se encontraba algo frustrado debido a que Leon y Yuri no habían podido completar con gran satisfacción su técnica; entonces decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y para arreglar el pequeño inconveniente de las compañeras de escenario optó por hacer un casting y buscar nuevas estrellas para su escenario y ver si alguna de ellas podría pasar las rigurosas pruebas de Leon para ser su compañera de escenario.

Kalos comunicó esto a sus dos acróbatas, los cuales no mostraron ninguna reacción ante dicha idea, solo con gran desgano accedieron a poner en marcha el casting para buscar nuevas acróbatas.

Pasaron 2 semanas y al fin llego el gran día de poner a prueba a todas aquellas jovencitas con el sueño de convertirse en la compañera del tan conocido Leon Oswald y en consecuencia en una gran estrella del escenario.

Pasaron las horas y seguían entrevistando a las jóvenes ansiosas pero ninguna tenía lo que Leon exigía, igual ya todas sabían como era el de exigente, mas se presentaron a pesar de que la gran mayoría de ellas sabía que no contaba con lo necesario para aprobar, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ellos habían comenzado con su faena desde las 10 de la mañana, y ya estaban a punto de tirar la toalla cuando de pronto aparece una linda muchachita de cabello color rosa oscuro y ojos cafés; tanto Leon como Kalos quedaron impresionados ante tan angelical figura, pero no solo por ese hecho iban a darle todo en bandeja de plata.

Para su sorpresa la jovencita tenia mucha experiencia en todo tipo de escenario pero no era reconocida por nadie ya que nunca había actuado en uno de alto rango, como lo era el escenario Kaleido, quedaron en estar en contacto con ella para pasar a las pruebas físicas para comprobar si era realidad todo aquello que había dicho en su entrevista.

Así pasaron dos horas mas y al fin terminaron su ardua labor para su sorpresa solo les dijeron a 3 aspirantes que estarían en contacto de mas de 100 que asistieron.

Ya en la salida Kalos habló:

-_Te ví algo interesado en la chiquilla de ojos cafés, y eso es algo que pocas veces se ve en ti._- dijo en un tono algo burlón

-_ummm...? Eso no es cierto la trate tal como a las demás, sabes que yo no tiendo a guiarme por las apariencias sino por las habilidades_- contesto Leon algo molesto por el comentario de Kalos.

-_esta bien, si tu lo dices… pero no se que no escogerías a una mujer que pareciera un espantapájaros aun si tuviera buenas habilidades en el trapecio…-_dijo Kalos mirando hacia las estrellas.

-_ahhh! Ya cállate y déjame en paz!_- respondió Leon y se fue con el ceño fruncido y sin despedirse.

"se que esa joven te movió el piso amigo mío y lo sabes muy bien"- pensó Kalos y también se retiró dejando a total oscuras el escenario.

En casa de Leon….

Una vez había llegado a su hogar, un costoso apartamento del mejor hotel de toda la ciudad, Leon se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero negro y la tiro sobre la mesa; luego de esto decidió darse una ducha para relajarse y luego pediría algo de comida en el restaurante del hotel.

Camino al baño se iba quitando todas sus prendas hasta solo quedar en boxers. Una vez en la ducha, ya completamente desnudo, dejo caer el agua sobre su esbelto y firme cuerpo, se dio unos masajes con un kit que Layla le había obsequiado para sus vacaciones y así aliviar un poco el stress de estar entrevistando a todo ese montón de aficionadas al trapecio que creían tener lo necesario cuando ni a los talones le llegaban a el, entonces de pronto llego a su mente la imagen de aquella chiquilla de figura tan angelical que siendo sincero hacia el mismo, lo había dejado deslumbrado con tal perfecta belleza.

"Sora Naegino, así es como se llama aquella jovencita que cumplía con la mayor parte de los requisitos"-pensó para sus adentros.

-_pero porque estoy pensando en esa muchacha, si apenas la acabo de ver por primera vez el día de hoy en ese absurdo casting, al que Yuri ni siquiera fue…-_se acordó de que el maldito de Yuri no había asistido a ayudar a entrevistar a las aspirantes y eso no se iba a quedar así. Salio del baño y se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse algo cómodo y fresco, pues a pesar de vivir con aire acondicionado a nuestro querido acróbata le gustaba andar en su apartamento con ropas ligeras. Una vez vestido tomo su celular y llamo a Yuri:

-_oye idiota, me podrías decir el porque de tu ausencia en el maldito casting?-_dijo Leon en un tono molesto.

-_sabes, deberías considerar ser un poco mas amable con tus amigos, no crees?-_contesto Yuri con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

-_solo quiero que contestes a mi pregunta…-_

_-esta bien, no fui porque me tuve que ir de la ciudad inesperadamente__, ya que unos de mis socios planeo una reunión sin mi consentimiento y no me quedo mas remedio que asistir, y fue tanto que no me dio tiempo de avisarte que no iría.-_

_-mmm...… pero por lo menos me pudiste haber dejado un mail o algo parecido no crees?-_dijo Leon un poco mas calmado.

-_que parte de que no tuve tiempo no entendiste?... bueno en fin como les fue con las aspirantes?-_

_-bueno de mas de 100 solo 3 fueron capaces de llenar los requisitos que fueron impuestos por mi persona-_dijo Leon con algo de orgullo de saber que sus preguntas son las mas difíciles de responder y las mas directas que jamás se hayan visto, al momento de buscar gente nueva para el escenario.

-_hummm..., que mas podría esperar del reconocido Dios de la muerte- _dijo Yuri algo resignado-_ Y q tal en aspecto físico están muy guapas o no tanto?_

_-bueno eso si tendrás que verlo por ti mismo porque sabes que yo en eso no me fijo mucho solo veo que sean presentables y q llenen mis requisitos._

_-ah ya, y cuando les pondrás las pruebas físicas a las pobres?_

_-emm tenia pensado hacerlas dentro de una semana pero no se, creo que les daré mas tiempo para prepararse-_contesto Leon_._

_-de cuando acá tu eres considerado con tus próximas victimas? Quien eres y que hiciste con Leon Oswald?- _dijo Yuri en tono burlesco.

_-ja, ja que gracioso… como si me importaran ellas oye ya te dejo que voy a cenar y luego a dormir, te llamo mañana si me acuerdo…-_Leon colgó al decir esto. Mientras al otro lado de la línea Yuri pensaba para si mismo "que engreído".

Volviendo a Leon tal y como lo dijo fue y pidió algo para comer; quería algo liviano pues estaba tan cansado que ni para comer tenia energías, así que encargo un sándwich de pierna y queso, con jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas; mientras su cena llegaba se recostó en el sofá a ver alguna película para pasar el rato, de pronto sonó el timbre "ahora quien demonios molesta, no espero a nadie que yo sepa" pensó, para su sorpresa quien tocaba era nada mas y nada menos que Sora Naegino, la joven que desde que la conoció invade sus pensamientos.

-_Hola_!- dijo Sora- _Vengo a saludar, me acabo de mudar y no conozco a nadie y pensé q seria bueno empezar por mi vecino de apartamento_- todo esto lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se encontró con Leon Oswald y casi se desmaya de la vergüenza por ver al gran acróbata en ropas tan ligeras que ni ella misma usaría. En cambio Leon quedo petrificado al verla allí, en su puerta, ¿como podía ser esto posible?, acaso lo siguió y decidió instalarse en este hotel? O fue simple casualidad? La joven lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando le volvió a hablar

-_todo bien señor Oswald? Se ve algo pálido, bueno más que de costumbre_.-sonrío

-_ah? No… este… disculpa me quede pensando en un asunto que tengo que atender_-dijo él para no ser tan descortés con la joven- _bienvenida al hotel, tu eres una de las que fue preseleccionada para ser estrella de Kaleido cierto?_

-_si!... bueno lo dejo para que atienda su asunto_.-se dio la vuelta- _vivo en el apartamento que sigue por cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca señor Oswald_.-sonrío nuevamente.

-_OK. Mucho gusto en ser tu vecino_.-contesto-"que me pasa? Yo no tiendo a ser tan amable con alguien, pero esa joven inspira ternura que se contagia fácilmente"-pensó –_pero que es lo que estoy diciendo_-cerro la puerta.

A los minutos de este acontecimiento llego la cena del joven Oswald, termino su cena pensativo aun por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás, se propuso no pensar mas en eso y se acostó a dormir.

En la habitación siguiente…

Como era costumbre de Sora siempre pensaba en voz alta aunque para suerte de ella siempre estaba sola cuando lo hacia.

-_Dios, porque a mi, porque me tuve que mudar al edificio donde vive el señor Oswald, que vergüenza me da y mas al haberlo visto en esas ropas tan ligeras aunque debo de admitir que se veía muy atractivo con su cuerpo bien tonificado, su cabello largo y lacio sus ojos… pero que es lo que estoy diciendo ahora mismo ese hombre es mi rival para llegar a cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en la protagonista de la técnica en la que tanto han trabajado el señor Oswald y el señor Killian, pero sinceramente no se si podré superar las pruebas que me ponga-_

Pensar tanto le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la pobre Sora así que tomo un baño y se puso su pijama favorita y se fue a dormir mañana- "a partir de mañana empezare a entrenar para demostrarle a todos que soy la indicada para ese papel, y en especial se lo demostrare al señor Oswald…" – el sueño la dominó, boztezo, cerro sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Descansar durante esa noche era lo mejor que podía hacer pues lo que le esperaba no iba a ser fácil...

11 de la mañana del día siquiente, una linda joven de cabellos rosa oscuro y ojos cafés despierta, se levanta algo somnolienta de su acogedora cama, se dirige directo al baño y cepillarse los dientes para prepararse su primera comida del día; pero antes salio a tomar algo de aire fresco al balcón, el cual tenia una hermosa vista al mar y para su sorpresa en el balcón vecino estaba aquel hombre tan atractivo y serio a la vez, pero que por alguna razón actuaba de una forma tan atenta con ella lo cual era algo extraño pues tenía fama de tratar a todas las aspirantes a ser su compañera, de la peor manera que se le pudiera ocurrir. Mientras todos estos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza aquel hermoso joven se dio cuenta de su presencia y entonces decidió entablar una conversación:

-_buenos días, señorita Naegino-_dijo el con un tono frío

-_este… buen día señor Oswald espero que haya pasado una buena noche_- comento ella.

-_se podría decir que dormí muy bien esta noche, no vas a empezar a entrenar para las difíciles pruebas que son dentro de 2 semanas?_- la observo con una mirada desafiante.

Sora quedo algo impresionada por su conducta- _si, hoy mismo empezaré con algo básico para calentar los músculos_- miro hacia el mar- _sabe mi gran sueño es poder pertenecer al elenco del escenario Kaleido y ser reconocida mundialmente en el mundo del espectáculo_-suspiró.

Leon se quedo anonadado ante tal escena, esa joven tenia algo que nunca el había visto en otra mujer pero no podía descifrar que era.

-_bueno tendrás que hacer algo más que soñar si quieres conseguir ese lugar en el escenario- _

-_lo sé… haré mi mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar la meta que me he propuesto- _contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales no intercambiaron palabras, hasta que Sora rompió el silencio:

-_bueno ya es hora de que empiece con mi entrenamiento para demostrarle a todos que cuando me propongo algo lo logro-_

Leon la observo y le dijo: -_esta bien, demuéstrame que tan buena eres, recuerda que no eres la única que presentara la prueba-_

_-Eso también lo tengo muy presente-_lo miró_- pero sabe algo, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente-_y se adentro en su departamento dejando boquiabierto a nuestro acróbata por tal atrevimiento de irse sin decir ni siquiera adiós… se dio la vuelta y también entro a su apartamento.

Sora se encontraba algo frustrada porque sabia que era cierto, si no se ponía a entrenar lo mas pronto posible no seria capaz ni de pasar la mas pequeña prueba que ese hombre le pusiera. "no puedo creer que de tantos hoteles que había en la ciudad me haya instalado en donde vivía el señor Oswald", procedió a prepararse un desayuno pesado pues ya iban a ser las 11:30 am. Ni pensar como pasa el tiempo de rápido.

Una vez satisfecha y recién duchada se puso su ropa para hacer ejercicio y salio de su apartamento, dispuesta a pasar las siguientes horas entrenando para su próximo reto.

Corrio durante una hora, ya era hora de poner a prueba su fuerza, pero no sabia como y donde iba a poder practicar sus saltos, en eso va pasando Kalos, el dueño del escenario Kaleido, y la saluda

-_hola niña, como estas?_- le pregunto a Sora quien se habia detenido al verle.

-_muy bien, gracias señor_.

-_veo que estas entrenando_-

-_si, asi es, pero tengo un problema, no se donde puedo practicar mis saltos y acrobacias, hasta el momento no he visto ningun lugar con el suficiente espacio para los mismos_- dijo la joven con un tono triste.

-_yo sé donde puedes practicar_- dijo Kalos con un brillo poco usual en sus ojos, claro que no se podian ver por las molestas gafas que siempre lleva puestas...

-_eh? Donde? Puede decirme por favor? Necesito saberlo_- de inmediato, la joven salto con gran entusiasmo al escuchar que después de todo si podría practicar sus acrobacias.

-_en mi escenario tendrias el espacio y herramientas necesarias para tus entrenamientos, puedes ir a practicar alli si lo deseas_-agrego – _y sin ningun compromiso_- penso por unos segundos- _pero eso si, tendras un horario ya que Leon tambien entrena alli y sabes que el no es muy amigable que digamos, si estas interesada podrias darme tu numero de telefono para llamarte y comunicarte en que horarios podras practicar en mis instalaciones-_

-_muy bien señor, aquí esta mi numero para que me llame cuando ya tiene mi horario_- sonrio- _y muchas gracias por la oportunidad que me esta brindando_-

-_no es nada, hay que apoyar a los nuevos talentos_- se despidio y se dirigio hacia los estacionamientos, subio a su auto y se fue.

Mientras que Sora estaba que no podia con la alegria de saber que entrenaria en los trapecios y trampolines del escenario Kaleido.

En otro lugar de la playa, se encontraba un joven de aspecto fisico muy esbelto, cuya piel palida se hacia notar entre las cristalinas aguas del sereno mar, se encontraba nadando un rato para liberar su mente de tantos pensamientos que lo remordían hacia ya 5 años desde la muerte de su querida hermanita Sophie, fue un golpe muy duro para él y desde entonces es conocido como el Dios de la muerte ya que no aceptaba que ninguna muchacha fuera tan habilidosa como Sophie para ser su compañera.

El famoso Leon Oswald hacia clavados desde unas rocas que no se encontraban muy lejos de la orilla y cada vez que emergia veia a una fanaticada tan grande que los animos de nadar se le iban de inmediato, pero hoy era un dia diferente casi no habia nadie por la playa solo unos cuantos pescadores aficionados que en su vida lo habian visto a él.

Se quedo tan extrañado pero a la vez feliz, ya que era la primera vez que podia disfrutar de la playa sin escuchar los gritos de sus fans, se sumergio hasta donde sus pulmones le permitian y al emerger sacudio su larga cabellera era un escena hermosa para cualquier chica, pero en este caso al salir lo primero que vio fue a Sora corriendo ya habia recorrido toda la orilla de la playa y solo en 30 minutos era una nueva marca para ella.

De pronto sin previo aviso la joven cayo, al tropezarse con una gran roca que no habia notado por ir viendo las gaviotas que desaparecían volando hacia el horizonte; pero antes de tocar el suelo, sintio que unos brazos fuertes la tomaron, cuando enfoco la cara de su salvador sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que era Leon quien la habia auxiliado,él al estar en tan magnificas condiciones fisicas logro llegar en el momento justo para evitar su caida.

Al instante Sora se percató de lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro, Leon la observaba con una mirada que jamas habia visto, tan llena de ternura y calidez, nada comparado con la mirada que le dio por la mañana que era fria y vacia.

-_estas bien?_- la saco de sus pensamientos- _eres algo despistada, no crees?_-

-_si estoy bien y si creo que lo soy_- se aparto de el-_pero a pesar de eso superare cualquier prueba_- al decir esto continuo con su recorrido por la playa. Se detuvo un instante y lo miro-_ gracias por haber evitado que cayera- _siguio avanzando.

Leon sin palabra alguna solo se quedo viendo como se alejaba la pelirrosa. Tomo sus cosas y camino hacia el hotel, pues no se encontraba muy lejos del mismo.

Se ducharia para quitarse el agua salada de encima y se iria al escenario a cumplir con su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, no sabiendo la sorpresa que le tenia Kalos.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Grax a quienes dejaron sus reviews ;) y arantxa grax por los animos, soy principiante :D pero en fin...

aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo a ver q tal, se aceptan los reviews que aporten ideas para mejorar la calidad de mis fics ;)

creo que este me quedo algo mas corto que el primero, pero que voy a hacer no se me ocurrio nada mas... en el momento... :P

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Después de la serie de sucesos ocurridos durante el inicio de ese día, Leon tomó camino hacia el escenario para su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, que siempre era de 4 a 5 de la tarde; pero para cuando llego se encontró a Kalos y a la joven pelirrosa, recorriendo las instalaciones, Leon sin decir comentario alguno se dirigió hacia la oficina de Kalos para interrogarle cuando este se dignara en entrar.

Pasados 20 minutos de espera, al fin entro, y comenzó Leon:

_-__¿que hace ella aquí?-_ dijo.

_-este __será su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento_- contesto Kalos sin rodeos.

_-porque no me lo comunicaste antes? Ahora voy a tener que entrenar con ella aquí?-_

-_no necesariamente, sé que no eres sociable y esa jovencita no merece que la estés mirando con malos ojos, así que por eso decidí establecerle un horario de entrenamiento por la mañana que tu no estas aquí-_

_-OK, ya que_…-salio de la oficina.

"algún día tendrás que aceptar que no siempre el escenario será para ti solo", pensó Kalos.

Volviendo a Sora, se encontraba maravillada al poder revisar y ver cada detalle del escenario sin prisa y sin que nadie la molestara, entro donde se encontraban los trapecios se quedo fascinada ante tal espacio para hacer acrobacias tanto que no resistió las ganas de probarlos al instante.

Subió las escaleras y cuando estuvo allí arriba pego un gran salto para llegar al primer trapecio que era del tipo giratorio, dio cinco giros y en el sexto se impulso y llego hasta lo mas alto que jamás había alcanzado, la alegría era tan grande que inspecciono el escenario desde allí arriba, era como si se hubiera quedado suspendida en el aire por unos minutos, todo le parecía tan fantástico, pero ya comenzaba a descender y tenia que ver que hacia para bajar con algo de estilo. Alcanzo a ver el siguiente trapecio pero llevaba tan poco impulso que no logro alcanzarlo y cayo derecho a la red de protección, se levanto algo enojada consigo misma por no haber logrado llegar al maldito trapecio.

De pronto alguien hablo entre las sombras:

_-sabes por un momento __pensé que lo alcanzarías-_

Sora se voltio algo asustada,

_-__¿quien anda allí?-_ pregunto ella a punto de entrar en pánico pues sabia que los de mantenimiento tenían el día libre y Kalos se había ido a su oficina… seria el señor Oswald?...

_-soy yo, Fool, el __espíritu de este escenario_- dijo aquella voz.

_-¿Fool?- _dijo ella algo desconcertada ante tal nombre_- ¿podrías caminar hacia la luz, por favor?_

De pronto apareció una luz tan resplandeciente, que la cegó por unos instantes, cuando pudo enfocar los ojos, vio al frente suyo una diminuta figura, era como un muñeco.

-_tu eres Fool?_- pregunto.

-_si, acaso esperabas a alguien mas?_- dijo el algo molesto ante la cara de decepción de la joven.

-_este… no… yo… Mi nombre es Sora Naegino, mucho gusto_- "genial ahora alucino y lo peor hablo con lo que imagino", pensó ella.

-_mucho gusto Sora-_ contesto con una leve y extraña sonrisa- _y dime, ¿que era exactamente lo que tratabas de hacer cuando saltaste hacia los trapecios?-_

-_yo… no resistí las ganas de probar los trapecios_- dijo algo apenada, "¿acaso este hombrecito me había estado vigilando?".

-_pero a pesar de eso para ser la primera vez que usas este escenario alcanzaste una gran altura, puesto que no cualquiera se acostumbra tan fácilmente a un escenario_- comento Fool inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y cruzando los brazos, como si estuviera escaneando cada línea de su cuerpo, algo incómodo la verdad.

-_bueno ya me tengo que ir_- dijo ella- gusto en conocerte Fool- _dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida del escenario._

"si supieras que desde ahora en adelante estaré siempre presente en tu vida" pensó Fool desapareciendo de nuevo entre la oscuridad.

Una vez fuera, Sora se sintió mas aliviada no podía creer que no había pasado ni siquiera una hora dentro del lugar y ya estaba alucinando… "Fool… por favor, no pude inventar algo mejor?" , pensó.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel donde estaba hospedada, pero para su buena suerte se encontró con Leon:

_-ya me entere que entrenaras en Kaleido_- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_-si, __así es, pero no se preocupe iré por la mañana así que no le incomodare en lo absoluto_- contesto apartando la mirada.

_-cierto, eso ya m__e lo había dicho Kalos_- comento serio- _te diriges hacia el hotel cierto-_ agregó.

_-correcto, mañana __será un día mas pesado que este pues ya tengo donde practicar mis acrobacias_-contesto_- ya me tengo que ir señor Oswald, que pase buena noche_-

_-OK, __adiós-_

Después de esto Sora se fue y Leon quedo pensativo como lo había estado en estos últimos días cuando intercambiaba palabras con aquella jovencita

"insisto en que ella tiene algo que nunca había notado en otra chica, pero sigo sin descifrar que demonios es"

Suena el celular de Leon, lo mira y es Yuri:

-_no puedo creer que si no te llamo, tú no lo haces-_

_-te dije que te __llamaría si me acordaba de lo contrario te jodes-_

_-ya, ya no era para tanto, era para decirte que regresare dentro de dos __días así que si te podré ayudar después de todo-_

_-pues que bien ya era hora de que hicieras algo productivo-_

_-__insinúas que no me preocupo por el escenario_- dijo Yuri molesto_- quien crees que asiste a todas las estúpidas reuniones que se hacen entre los representantes de todos los escenarios de la ciudad? Kalos no es y tú menos-_

_-ah ya deja de molestar, solo para eso llamaste pues ya me dijiste lo que me tenias que decir-_ dijo enfurecido.

_-bueno ya sabes dentro de dos __días estaré de vuelta_-colgó.

"porque cada vez que hablamos terminamos peleando? No me interesa la verdad, total que mas se podía esperar de un rubio cabeza hueca"

Siguió su camino hacia su hogar, antes de llegar sonó de nuevo su celular,

-_ahora que quieres?-_ contesto Leon pensando que era Yuri de nuevo, pues el muy idiota ni siquiera se fijo quien era.

_-uyy! Que mal genio!_- contestaron al otro lado de la línea-_ dime si te llame en un mal momento y te llamo después_-dijo una voz femenina.

-_pensé que era otra persona, disculpa-_

_-ya __decía, que esa no es forma de tratar a una dama_-comento- _¿Cómo has estado? Me extrañaste?- _pregunto algo curiosa.

_-si claro__, Denisse-_ contesto de mala gana.

Denisse era una joven de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos que hacia un mes había conocido en un restaurante fino donde él había ido a cenar después de entrenar, se sentó en una mesa, cuya vista iba directo a la mesa donde estaba ella, el se le acerco y entablaron una conversación muy larga para haberse conocido en ese momento; desde entonces habían salido pero para ser sinceros Leon no le tomaba mucha importancia, pues como era de esperarse la joven solo se la pasaba preguntándole cosas acerca de su vida en el mundo de los espectáculos. Hacia una semana que no sabia nada de ella por lo tanto la había dado por desconocida, pero al parecer ella no lo había olvidado, pues a pesar de todo ella lo consideraba como su pareja; cosa en la que Leon no estaba muy de acuerdo pero no la contradecía.

Volviendo a nuestros personajes…

-_pues no pareciera, ya que ni una llamada me hiciste durante todo este tiempo_- dijo ella.

_-no vi la necesidad de hacerlo_-

_-pero yo si la vi, soy tu novia y merezco algo mas de atención no crees?-_

_-espera un momento-_ dijo rápidamente- _yo nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia que yo recuerde, yo solo te veo como una conocida más en mi vida-_

_-entonces… eso quiere decir que… nunca te importe?-_ entristeció.

-_eso es exactamente lo que quería darte a entender desde que te conocí-_ respiro- _no eres mas que una simple conocida nada mas que eso-_

_-__pensé que solo eras malo mostrando tus sentimientos, pero veo que me equivoque_- comenzó a llorar- _púdrete en el infierno Leon Oswald!- _colgó.

-_jah! Que más podría esperar de una mujer que lleva las cosas mas allá de lo que en realidad es_- se dijo a sí mismo y continuo caminando.

Mientras nuestro joven acróbata se tomaba toda la calma del mundo en llegar al hotel, nuestra amiga Sora ya estaba en su apartamento, dispuesta a darse una ducha para irse a dormir.

En el cuarto de baño, se fue quitando poco a poco su ropa pues a pesar del pesado sueño que tenía, no estaba apurada en dormir; estaba a punto de quitarse su ropa interior, cuando de pronto alguien le hablo:

_-OH! Que cuerpo __más hermoso tienes Sora-_

Sora voltio al escuchar esto y para su sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que aquella alucinación que había tenido horas antes, era Fool.

-_!-_grito Sora, casi se escucho en todo el edificio- _pero que demonios? Esto no puede ser, eres solo producto de mi imaginación!-_

_-quien te ha dicho a ti que soy imaginario?-_ comento Fool divertido ante la reacción de Sora minutos antes.

_-eh? Que quieres decir? Acaso eres real?_-dijo Sora confundida, al mismo tiempo que buscaba una toalla para cubrirse.

_-mi niña_- contesto él- _hace unas horas me presente ante ti, diciendo que soy el espíritu del escenario, pero no te dije el porque de mi presencia_- floto acercándose hacia Sora, a lo cual ella reacciono dando pasos hacia atrás…- _estoy aquí para ayudarte a superar todo obstáculo que se te presente para convertirte en parte del elenco principal de Kaleido-_

_-tu me ayudaras, pero ¿Cómo? Si apenas mides si acaso 20 __centímetros de altura…-_contesto ella.

Fool ante tal comentario no le quedo más que soltar una pequeña lágrima, pues se acaban de burlar de él.

-_al menos que me ayudes con consejos, así ya estamos hablando_- agrego ella, agarrandose en mentón, en posición pensativa…

De vuelta en el lobby del hotel, después de tanto tiempo Leon al fin llego, pero cuando iba pasando por la recepción escucho a un muchacho de unos 20 años, cabello castaño, alto preguntando por alguien que el recién acababa de conocer…

-_buenas noches, me podría decir en que habitación esta hospedada la señorita Sora Naegino?-_ dijo aquel joven

Entrando al elevador, Leon se quedo pensando en quien podría ser este joven y que relación tenia con aquella niña que en los últimos días invadía sus pensamientos… y porque le tiene que importar eso?... , se cierran las puertas y comienza a ascender.

De vuelta a Sora, ve que tiene mensajes en su buzón de voz; pues no llevo su celular al entrenamiento, se pone a escucharlos y abre los ojos al oír de quien eran los mismos

_-no puede ser! Porque no me aviso antes?-_ exclamo-_ maldición, ahora que se supone que haré?... ah! Maldito estúpido!..._

_

* * *

_si si ya se, Fool no ha hecho ninguna de sus raras predicciones aqui, pero desde ahora les digo que no me sé, el signo de ellos asi que si alguiien lo aporta veo si pongo alguna prediccion de nuestro extraño amigo Fool :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Gracias por sus reviews, y por sus criticas constructivas a quien las dio.

Los personajes de Kaleido Stage no me pertencen.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior quedaron algunas cosas no muy claras como por ejemplo que paso con Fool cuando estaba en el baño con Sora, bueno como era de esperarse Sora lo encerró, pero en el inodoro mientras ella tomaba su baño analizando lo que este le había dicho de allí fue entonces que fue a revisar el teléfono…

También quedamos en que un .joven misterioso llego a la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaba Sora y pregunto justamente por esta, y en ese momento Leon iba pasando y escucho lo que este decía y por aquí es donde nuestra historia continúa…

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

-_me podría decir su nombre, joven_- dijo la recepcionista.

-_Christopher Goff_-

-_muy bien, llamare a la señorita Naegino para comunicarles que usted se encuentra aquí y verificar si ella lo conoce para poder brindarle la información que nos solicita_-

-_OK, esperare en el lobby_-

Sora ya se encontraba dispuesta a dormir cuando en eso sonó el teléfono:

-_buenas noches, señorita Naegino_- era la recepcionista- _era para informarle que un joven de nombre Christopher Goff, se encuentra aquí abajo en el lobby pidiendo saber en que habitación se encuentra usted hospedada, y queríamos confirmar que usted lo conoce antes de dar cualquier detalle_-

-_si señorita, lo conozco pero le solicito que por favor le comunique que a estas horas no lo puedo recibir, pues no me aviso; tampoco le comunique en que habitacion me encuentro-_

-_muy bien, entonces le comunico alguna hora especifica para que regrese?_-

-_no, dígale que me llame si quiere verme_-

-_correcto, muchas gracias y disculpe_-dijo amablemente la recepcionista

"que se ha creído él, acaso cree que lo voy a recibir cuando le pegue la gana?", penso Sora mientras regresaba el telefono a su lugar.

En la recepcion…

-_lo siento joven, pero la señorita Naegino no puede atenderlo por el momento, me dijo que le comunicara que si queria verla que la llame antes a su celular_-

-_umm… bueno esta bien_- suspiro- _muchas gracias de todas formas._

"mi Sora, siempre me haces lo mismo" sonrio y salio del hotel.

En el apartamento de Leon…

-_¿Quién seria ese muchacho?_- dijo Leon - _¿Qué querra con Sora?... pero que demonios digo ni que me importara la vida de esa chiquilla, creo que debo salir mas a discotecas para despejar mi mente._

Se dirigió hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua mineral, y después fue a la sala a ver algo de televisión mientras esperaba la ensalada que habia ordenado para cenar.

Miró hacia el balcon, pues estaba entrando una brisa muy fria y era algo molesta, se levanto y camino hacia el mismo, al instante percibio una fragancia muy dulce que provenia del apartamento siguiente, el de Sora, se quedo unos minutos disfrutando el delicioso aroma, cuando escucho a su pequeña vecina hablar.

-_No es posible que tenga el descaro de seguirme a donde vaya, Christopher es un completo mal nacido, acaso no es suficiente que me haya enterado de que salia con otra mientras estaba conmigo?_- Sora estaba muy molesta- _ahh! Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho aun sigo queriendolo con la misma intensidad_-dijo mas calmada.

Leon se sobresalto al oir esto, era acaso su novio?, "pero que me pasa, porque me interesa tanto saber sobre ella"- entro a su apartamento y cerro las puertas- "no hay motivo para molestarme por oir eso, ella solo es una aspirante mas", frunció el ceño. Llamaron a la puerta "ahora que?"

-_su ensalada joven Oswald_-

-_ah si podria dejarla sobre la mesa?_- contesto Leon mas calmado.

-_que tenga buen provecho_-

-_muchas gracias_-

"que es esto, el joven Oswald, ha dicho gracias?" pensó el encargado y se retiró.

Cerro la puerta y se dispuso a comer su ensalada, pero el apetito se le habia ido aun asi se la comio. Reposo un rato y se tomo una copa de vino, no tenia sueño aun y no sabia que hacer para matar el tiempo, de pronto escucho las llaves de alguien, el sonido provenia del cuarto de su vecina, abrio la puerta y se asomo pues no tenia nada mejor que hacer, y asi era, Sora iba saliendo:

-_Hola señor Oswald, disculpe el ruido, pero no puedo dormir, y pensé en ir a alguna discoteca por aquí cerca para divertirme un rato_- se excuso Sora.

-_sabes yo tampoco puedo dormir puedo ir contigo_?- la miro frio- _y asi no tendras que regresar sola al hotel en la madrugada arriesgandote a que te hagan daño_-agregó.

Sora se quedo algo confundida ante la proposicion de Leon, pero pensandolo bien tenia razon no podia irse por ahí sola y menos en una ciudad que apenas acababa de conocer.

-_esta bien_- dijo mirando que el joven no estaba vestido para salir a dar una vuelta

El se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente supo que hacer

-_pasa y esperame un momento mientras me arreglo y salimos a ver que hacemos_-

-_eh? Ah, OK_- dijo algo apenada ante la actitud del joven.

-_ya vengo, no demoro_-

-_si_- "Dios que pena… como es que voy a aceptar una invitacion de él, bueno no se ve tan mal… pero que cosas digo"…

Pasaron 10 minutos y nuestro acrobata ya estaba listo para salir

-_Nos vamos?_- Salio Leon con un pantalon de cuero negro muy ajustado a su figura y una camisa gris oscuro sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus perfecto musculos

-este… si!- contesto ella aun algo distraida al ver tal facha en la que estaba Leon, se veia muy atractivo a pesar de que era algo sencillo.

Salieron de la habitación, Leon cerró con llave, se dirigieron al ascensor que llego inmediatamente, entraron.

-_como es que ibas a salir sola a estas horas? Acaso alguien te iba a esperar?_- comenzó Leon para sacarse sus dudas acerca de aquel joven de encima.

-_no, nadie me esperaba, iba a salir sola hasta que salio usted_-

-_hummm...? Y como es que una muchachita como tu no va a tener un novio o amigos con quien salir?_-

-_bueno yo, al ser nueva en esta ciudad no conozco a nadie, respecto a un novio_- se quedo pensando en como explicar su situación sin parecer estas tan destrozada- _si tengo, llego hoy a la ciudad pero es algo, como decir, 'infiel'._

"entonces este hombrecillo la hace sufrir" pensó Leon.

-_y porque no lo dejas y ya te libras de eso?_- comento sin hacer notar su interés en el tema.

-_no es tan fácil decirlo que hacerlo_- suspiro- _sabe yo aun lo quiero, pero yo creo que él a mi no tanto, por eso no tuve ánimos de recibirlo esta noche_- finalizo bajando la mirada.

Al notar la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Sora, Leon no resolvió a decir mas nada que:

-_bueno esta sera tu noche diviertete, y olvidate de él de una buena vez_- Sora lo miro y el siguió- _sabes por esta noche nos olvidaremos de formalismos somos dos completos desconocidos que saldremos a divertirnos un rato, que te parece?_-

-_si muy bien_- contesto Sora mas animada.

Una vez en la planta baja del hotel, ambos se dirigieron hacia los estacionamientos donde se encontraba un ferrari que era el auto de Leon, se subieron y pusieron marcha hacia su noche de diversión en la ciudad.

-_Leon Oswald tu corazon de piedra se ha empezado a debilitar por el toque de un angel que ha llegado a tu vida de la forma menos esperada_- murmuro Fool mirando desde la puerta del elevador, pues como nadie lo podia ver mas que Sora, se habia ido a espiarla después de haber salido del inodoro.

Nuestra pareja habia llegado a un local que se veia muy animado, las risas, la musica todo estaba muy alegre y decidieron entrar alli, pero cuando estaban por pasar por la puerta principal, aparecio Denisse, muy molesta al ver a Leon con otra chica:

-_Con que esta es la razon por la que ya no te importo!_- exclamó- _ya tienes a otra arrastrandose a tus pies!_-

Sora miro a Leon, pero este habia fruncido el ceño ante el espectaculo que le estaba formando aquella mujer en ese lugar:

-_quien te crees para venir a reclamarme?_- contesto.

-_ah, entonces quiere decir que si es verdad lo que estoy diciendo, esta chiquilla es tu nueva amante?_-

"Nueva amante? Yo? Eso jamas pasaria ni en mis mas locos sueños, quien sera esa mujer y porque habra reaccionado asi al verme con el señor Oswald?... en que lio me he metido ahora?", suspiro Sora tomando cartas en el asunto:

-_señora no era mi intencion causar tal alboroto, el señor aquí presente no viene conmigo, solo me ha dejado pasar primero, como ha de hacer un caballero, en mi vida lo habia visto_- mintió, pero uso una voz de tan dulce que parecia que decia la verdad.

Leon se quedo impresionado ante la facilidad con que esas palabras salian de su boca, pero entendio el plan de Sora y siguió con su version de los hechos:

-_es cierto, esta joven no venia conmigo_- afirmo

Denisse se quedo algo incredula, pero ante tal alboroto no le quedo mas remedio que disculparse, pero aprovechando las circunstancias aprovecharia para que el famoso acrobata la llevara a algun lugar de los mas lujosos de la ciudad.

-_bueno mil disculpas por tal escandalo_- dijo Denisse-_ entonces si es asi, podemos ir a algun lugar tu y yo, cariño_-

Ante tal escena Sora tenia nauseas que mujer mas enpalagosa era esa.

-_no puedo, hoy no traje conmigo mi chequera si es que quieres que te lleve a un restaurante caro_- la miro como si pudiera ver a traves de ella.

-_ah … bueno… entonces sera otro día_- la mujer hizo un movimiento rapido y deposito un beso en los labios de Leon, él no hizo nada ante tal atrevimiento-_nos vemos, bye!_- se despidio, tomo un taxi y se fue.

Una vez el taxi dio vuelta en la esquina, Leon se limpio los labios como si ese beso hubiera sido lo mas asqueroso que haya tocado su boca, Sora solo solto una pequeña risita pero a pesar de eso, Leon la escucho.

-_y tienes el atrevimiento de reirte de mi?_- la miro casi mostrando una sonrisa.

-_es que… me causo gracia como se limpio, me disculpa, pero… parecia un niño_- sonrio.

-_ya deja de burlarte y entra antes de que se presente otra de mis admiradoras que cree ser mi novia_- dijo algo orgulloso.

-_si… como no, con esa presente no creo que mas nadie se le haya podido acercar_- guiño su ojo derecho y entro al local.

"es algo atrevida pero me empieza a caer bien, Sora Naegino"…

Dentro del lugar, era de locos, parejas por doquier bailando la musica electro que era creada por el DJ de esa noche, el ritmo era tan contagioso que Sora al instante sintio ganas de bailar, por su lado a Leon solo le apetecia un trago, pues esa noche no iba poder tomar mucho porque después terminaban con el coche estrellado contra un poste. Sora se adentro hasta donde se encontraba mas acumulada la gente y en eso dos jóvenes se le acercaron y empezaron a bailar con ella, uno se acerco por detrás y la tomo de las caderas acercandola hacia el, el ambiente se comenzaba a poner mas caluroso, el otro joven al ver que le habian ganado la partida se retiro. Mientras Leon solo veia desde la barra del bar, se sentia algo incomodo ver tantas parejas besandose, tocandose en fin un monton de cosas que quien no haria en tan poca luz con su pareja; pero a la vez buscaba a Sora quien desde que entro se habia perdido de vista de nuestro peliplata.

Sora bailaba y su compañero de baile se empezaba a poner cada vez mas liso, comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello, a tocarle los muslos, la presionaba cada vez mas contra él, Sora ya se empezaba a incomodar, aquel joven estaba al borde de la excitación total y ella no estaba dispuesta a saciar tal cosa, asi que decidio separarse y perderse entre el gran grupo de personas bailando, dio vueltas, hasta poder encontrar una salida y llegar al bar, ya que desde ahí podria localizar a su compañero de rumba.

Por otro lado Leon ya se empezaba a preocupar por su pequeña amiga, pues ya habian pasado tres horas desde que la vio por ultima ves ya iban a ser las 3 de la mañana del dia siguiente, y la verdad ahora si ya estaba cansado y se queria ir, de pronto aparece Sora de entre la multitud y lo ve, corre y se lanza a sus brazos, Leon por accion de sus reflejos la atrapo:

-_oye Sora estas bien?_- le pregunto preocupado.

-_si… solo que ya estoy cansada eso es todo, podemos irnos?_-

-_si, yo estaba buscandote para decirte lo mismo, nos vamos?_-

-_ya quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada para caminar, puedes cargarme?_-

-_que cosa? Cargarte?_- el no se oponia, pero se notaba que el cansancio la tenia sonsa.

-_si lo molesta, solo ayudeme a caminar y…_-

-_no hay problema_- dijo interrumpiendola.

La tomo en brazos y salio del local con ayuda del seguridad que le abrio la puerta:

-_jajaja, creo que pasara buena noche señor, es muy bonita su novia_- dijo el seguridad sonriendo.

-_este… muchas gracias_-lo miro- _pero ella no es mi novia es una conocida, que me encontre aqui_- salio rapido para evitar tener que dar mas explicaciones a ese hombre.

"ya van dos que piensan que eres mi novia, tan bien nos vemos juntos?. Pero que? No puedo estar pensando eso, tu eres una aspirante mas y no puedo tener preferencias contigo solo porque me agradas y eres mi vecina" pensando la coloco en el asiento trasero, pues ya estaba dormida; se subio y arranco rumbo al hotel.

Pasaron 30 minutos y ya habian llegado, en el lobby le pidio ayuda a un botones para que le llamara el ascensor; ya en la puerta de su apartamento:

-_Sora, ya llegamos despierta_- susurro Leon.

-_eh? No… yo quiero dormir no me molestes_-

-_esta bien, solo dime donde esta tu llave?_-

-_esta en el bolsillo de mi blusa_-

Leon no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacar la llave pues el bolsillo no era muy grande. "como no se le perdieron esas llaves" penso algo divertido.

Entro y la coloco en su cama:

-_dulces sueños, que sueñes con los angelitos_- le dio un beso en la frente.

-_gracias… Leon…_-dijo Sora aun estando en el mundo de los sueños.

Se dirigio hacia la puerta, la miro una vez mas y cerró, dejando a Sora segura en su apartamento para que pudiera descansar...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, espero sus opiniones ;) gracias por leer :D!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Paso un día después de la salida de Leon y Sora, a la discoteca, el día en que Yuri retornaba a la ciudad.

En el aeropuerto…

"bueno ya estoy de regreso a mi estresante ciudad, y entro de nuevo a lo rutinario, pelear con Leon, ayudarlo con las pruebas, mas reuniones… ah! Que fastidio!"… pensaba Yuri mientras caminaba por el corredor para salir al aeropuerto, al final un par de personajes familiares lo esperaban, no muy ansiosos que digamos:

-_hasta que por fin llegas_- empezó Kalos.

-_si, de nuevo de regreso a mi rutinaria vida_- dijo Yuri dirigiendo su mirada a Leon.

-_ya era hora, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir de estar aquí esperándote como idiota_- contesto Leon.

-_Leon! Yuri! No empiecen de nuevo con sus discusiones de niños de 6 años_-

-_como si me importara lo que me dijeras_- contesto Leon dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde los estaba esperando la limosina de Yuri.

-_no han habido cambios en los últimos días con él cierto?_- pregunto Yuri a Kalos.

-_no podría decirte nada con exactitud_- pensó lo que diría- _pero hay una jovencita que ha hecho que el empiece a actuar extraño_- finalizo Kalos.

-_ya veo, bueno ya veremos que es lo que nos espera_- dijo tomando sus maletas y caminando hacia la limosina junto a Kalos.

Durante el viaje hacia el residencial donde vivía Yuri, ninguno intercambio palabras, solo miraban por la ventana.

Leon bostezo denotando un cansancio poco usual en él, pues siempre acostumbraba a descansar lo suficiente para llevar una vida saludable que era lo que su profesión le exigía, sin embargo daba la impresión de que la noche anterior no había tomado tales medidas.

-_que te pasa Leon?-_dijo Yuri_- pareciera que no hubieras dormido nada anoche-_

-_no te importa lo que haga o no_-

-_hasta tienes un mal humor mayor que el de costumbre_- esbozo una sonrisa.

_-ah! Ya empiezas __cállate y déjame tranquilo, Yuri_- cerro los ojos y se inclino hacia atrás, tratando de descansar un poco.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron al residencial de Yuri, se bajaron y los ayudantes tomaron las maletas y las llevaron a la habitación principal, mientras que los tres se quedaban en la sala, para tratar de conversar un rato antes de que Leon se cabreara y se fuera de allí.

-_y bien que novedades tienes para mi respecto al casting mi amigo Leon_-

-_solo hay 3 aspirantes, una de ellas parece cumplir con todos los requisitos pero falta ver si pasa mis pruebas_- finalizo frío como siempre.

-_podrías decirme los nombres de las tres jóvenes?_

-_Chriss Wou, Cloe Blake y la joven en la que Leon tiene los ojos puestos, Sora Naegino_- contesto Kalos mirando de reojo a Leon para ver su reacción.

-_Kalos dijiste eso a propósito, cierto_?- le dio una mirada desafiante

_-yo solo digo lo que veo-_

_-con que Sora Naegino, eh?_- comento Yuri - _es algo raro que te fijes tanto en una joven que será puesta aprueba por ti, no crees?_- comenzó el interrogatorio que para ser sinceros Yuri sabia que Leon no lo aceptaría y se iría al instante, era algo predecible.

_-solo tenia__s que decirme que me largara_- dijo levantándose nuestro peliplata – _no me jodas ahora por eso, y si lo haces ya verán los que les va a pasar a los dos, pues es tu culpa Kalos-_

Salio del lugar caminando, pues no estaba de ánimo para decirle a uno de los choferes de Yuri que lo llevara a su hogar. Era temprano, pero el se sentía agotado, pues solo había dormido 4 horas la noche anterior, ya que llego a eso de las 4 de la mañana y se tenia que levantar a las 8, vaya día escogió para salir a dar una vuelta.

10 de la mañana, una linda joven recién despertaba, envuelta en sus sabanas, se levanto y camino hacia el balcón para ver que tal estaba el día para salir a correr, le dolía la cabeza y entonces fue cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"ah es cierto, anoche salí con el joven Leon a una discoteca, pero al regreso estaba tan cansada que le pedí que me cargara" soltó una risita "pero después al parecer logro encontrar mis llaves y me dejo aquí, que atento es, a pesar de que le digas el Dios de la muerte" se dio la vuelta y fue directo al baño, se empezó a desbrochar su blusa cuando nuevamente alguien le habla.

-_quieres que te ayude con eso?_-dijo Fool.

Sora se voltio para verlo.

_-y tu como te saliste del inodoro?, me asegure de dejarlo bien cerrado_.- dijo ella con un tono molesto.

-_un encargado de la limpieza vino y quito todo lo que habías puesto encima de la tapa, y pude salir_-

-_bueno… de verdad quieres ayudarme?-_ contesto usando un tono coqueto, al cual sabia que Fool no se resistiría, pues en lo poco que lo conocía sabia que era un maldito pervertido.

-_yo… si… claro!_- se aproximo a Sora, con las mejillas rojas, pues al fin vería de cerca los atributos de Sora.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros Sora lo tomo, corrió hacia el balcón y lo lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo y cerro todas las entradas posibles.

"que estúpido, como si yo me fuera a dejar tocar por él, pero que es lo que tiene en la cabeza? ¿aire?, si creo que es eso"

Ya ahora sin la presencia del molesto espíritu procedió a quitarse toda su ropa y sumergirse en la tina de baño, con agua tibia para relajar los músculos y estar lista para ir a practicar por primera vez al escenario, su horario era de 11 a 12 o si ella lo requería hasta la 1 de la tarde, según lo que había dicho Kalos, el asunto era no tener que compartir el escenario con Leon, porque seria capaz de lastimarla físicamente e incapacitarla para presentar las pruebas.

"ahora que lo pienso el señor Oswald, no parece ser tan malo como todos dicen, tiene algo de ternura y calidez en su interior, pero que por alguna razón no quiere mostrar"

Sora miro el reloj, 10:20, ya era hora de que se apresurara si quería llegar a tiempo para empezar a practicar sus saltos, salio de la tina, busco una toalla, fue a su recamara, busco su ropa de hacer ejercicio, se la puso, comió un paquete de galletas de sal y un vaso de jugo de toronja, para no irse con el estomago completamente vacío, tomo su mochila y salio de su apartamento.

Cuando estaba en el lobby del hotel, vio a Christopher que esperaba en la salida, pero ella no lo iba a saludar pues no la había llamado y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a entrenar. Aprovecho cuando este se dio la vuelta para pasar rápidamente a su lado sin que se diera cuenta, pero cuando ya pensaba haberlo esquivado, él la alcanzo a ver y la llamó

_-Sora! Oye! Espera ahí un momento!-_

A pesar de eso Sora siguió fingiendo que no lo había escuchado pues se iba a retrasar, comenzó a correr para evitar que la alcanzara, él la perseguía; la distancia del hotel al escenario no era mucha pero en esta situación parecía que se encontraba mas lejos que nunca, corrió mas deprisa, pues la voz de Christopher se escuchaba muy cerca de ella, ya casi la alcanzaba, no era de sorprenderse ya que él era atleta y estaba en tan buenas condiciones físicas que ella.

Aparece el escenario frente a ella, baja la velocidad, es entonces cuando él la alcanza la hala por el brazo para hacerla mirar hacia donde estaba

_-¿Qué te pasa?¿porque saliste huyendo __axial de mi?-_

_-acaso no es obvio?_-dijo ella enfurecida_- ya no quiero estar contigo-_

_-pero mira que cosas dice_s- se rió_- yo se que tu aun me amas, mi niña-_

-_eso no es cierto-_

_-si lo es y te lo demostrare-_

La tomo repentinamente por la cara y le clavo un gran y apasionado beso, que al principio Sora acepto, pero después recapacito y empezó a forcejear para liberarse de las manos de él. Lucho y lucho mas aun así el tenia mucha mas fuerza que ella, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Sora, en eso aparece Leon y empuja lejos de Sora a Christopher.

_-que es lo que te has __creído para tocarla así_- dijo Leon con mucha ira en sus ojos.

_-__OH vamos, ella es mi novia y tu no tienes porque meterte en esto, amigo_- sonrío- _es un asunto entre ella y yo-_

_-pues quieres que te diga algo_- lo miro desafiante- _ella es mía ahora-_

Christopher se quedo boquiabierto ante tal declaración, "esa chiquilla era ahora la novia de uno de los mas famosos acróbatas del mundo? No eso no podía ser y menos de Leon Oswald, el Dios de la muerte."

_-__sabe algo_- al fin contestó- _no le creo nada en lo absoluto_-se rió.

Leon se sorprendió ante la respuesta del chiquillo ese, así que tuvo que pensar rápido para poder hacer que este pesado se alejara de Sora.

_-bueno entonces te lo demostraremos, verdad mi amor?_- dijo mirando a Sora

La pobre se sonrojo a tal punto que casi se desmaya, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse en pie y contestarle a 'su novio'

-_así es, Leon_- fue lo único que pudo decir

Leon se acerco a ella y la tomo dulcemente por el mentón y posando sus labios sobre los suyos, dándole el beso más tierno y calido que ella jamás había sentido tanto que ella puso su mano en la mejilla de Leon.

Ante tal escena Christopher sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser la que muchachita que había tenido a sus pies hace tanto se deshiciera de él así por así, pero no sabia que hacer en el momento

_-OK, OK ya __entendí_- finalmente dijo.

Al escuchar esto Leon dejo de besar a Sora y la abrazo, mostrando que ella le pertenecía ahora a él

_-ves que lo que te estaba diciendo era verdad_- dijo Leon.

-_aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que acabo de ver y no me puedes culpar de eso_- miro a Leon a los ojos- _pues tu eres conocido como el Dios de la muerte, el que deja incapacitadas a sus compañeras de por vida_.

Leon solo lo miraba fríamente a los ojos, pero él sabia que lo que ese chiquillo decía era cierto, él había buscado ganarse esa reputación con sus actos, pero lo remediaría de una forma u otra.

Finalmente Christopher se retiro, dejando a nuestra pareja solos en la entrada del escenario, pero antes de que se perdiera a la vista, se dio vuelta y gritó:

-_esto no se quedara así, tenlo por seguro, ella es mía y así seguirá hasta que yo lo decida-_

-_ya lárgate idiota_- contesto Leon.

Una vez Christopher se había ido, Leon soltó a Sora de su abrazo posesivo

_-estas bien?-_ pregunto preocupado por ella

_-yo… si… estoy bien…_ gracias-

_-si es __así te dejo porque es hora de que vayas a entrenar_-

-_señor Oswald- _

-_hummm...?._..- la miro Leon algo extrañado.

-_por que lo hizo-_

_-porque hice que?-_

_-llegar a besarme para hacer que él se fuera-_

_-bueno, te debía un favor recuerdas_?- comenzó a darse la vuelta- _anoche mentiste para ayudarme y no me gusta deberle a nadie, por eso lo hice_- camino alejándose de ella.

"se fue a los extremos, solo por devolverme un favor?, que extraño es"

Sora al fin entro al escenario, puso sus cosas cerca de donde ella iba a estar para tenerlas a la vista siempre.

empezó por analizar la distancia entre cada trapecio, para calcular la fuerza con la que debería impulsarse, después de esto, se sentó en el piso para hacer unos ejercicios de estiramiento, hecho esto procedió a subir las escaleras para llegar a los trapecios.

Tomo el primero, se impulso y se lanzo, adelante y hacia atrás, cada vez tomaba mas altura para poder llegar al siguiente que se encontraba mucho mas arriba, una vez con el impulso necesario, salto dando 5 vueltas y llego al siguiente desde allí observo un trampolín al cual podía bajar dando giros en espiral y así lo hizo, cuando cayo en el trampolín se impulso lo mas que pudo para llegar hasta el tercer trapecio, que era del tipo giratorio como el que probo la primera vez, habiendo llegado ahí comenzó a girar, se lanzo pero el impulso no fue lo suficiente para llegar a la siguiente plataforma y cayo a la red de protección nuevamente.

A pesar de que apenas había comenzado ya se sentía algo agotada, se notaba que necesitaba entrenar con más esfuerzo y dedicación, también noto que sus giros no tenía una forma definida y debía trabajar en eso.

empezó en el trampolín, saltaba y saltaba haciendo diversas formas en el aire, hasta llegar al punto que sus saltos ya adquirían una secuencia de movimientos muy delicados pero firmes, ya había pasado su tiempo para estar allí, el tiempo se fue volando que si no le da por mirar el reloj se hubiera metido en problemas, tomo sus cosas, saco una botella de bebida hidratante y salio del lugar, miro hacia el mar, estaba sereno tanto que le dieron ganas de ir a nadar un rato.

En la playa dejo sus cosas con una familia que estaba allí para que se las cuidara, corrió y se sumergió en las tranquilas aguas del mar, era algo muy relajante después de hacer tanto esfuerzo físico, cuando emergió sin querer se choco contra alguien

_-__discúlpeme, no fue mi intención_- dijo Sora apenada

_-no te preocupes, estas bien?-_ contesto

Cuando Sora se fijo mejor con quien estaba hablando, noto un parecido familiar con ese joven rubio, de pronto se acordó

_-ahhh! Usted es Yuri Killian?-_ dijo Sora sobresaltada.

-_si así es_- contesto ladeando la cabeza- _sabes demoraste mucho en reconocerme, no eres de por aquí cierto?-_

_-no, vine para audicionar en el escenario Kaleido_-sonrío- _logre ser una de las 3 finalistas_

_-de verdad, podrías decirme tu nombre?-_

-_Sora Naegino, para servirle_-

_-ah, con que tu eres la famosa Sora, gusto en conocerte_- sonrío Yuri extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Sora

-_disculpe pero podría decirme, porque famosa?-_ pregunto curiosa

_-no te preocupes no es nada malo, sabes yo ayudare a Leon a poner las pruebas_-

_-en serio, que bien-_

_-bueno ya me tengo que ir, gusto en haberte conocido_- dijo retirándose

_-igualmente señor Killian_-

_-no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo y no lo soy, dime joven, __OK?-_

_-si, joven Killian-_ sonrío Sora.

-_mucho mejor adiós, nos vemos en las pruebas-_

-_si, adiós!-_

"no se preocupe estaré lista, para lo que sea que me ponga el señor Oswald, pasare esa prueba y me convertiré en la mejor de todos los acróbatas, tanto hombres como mujeres"

Sora regreso a su hogar, donde solo alcanzo a ver al joven Leon regresando de su entrenamiento, pero no le hablo más después de lo sucedido con Christopher, prefirió guardar su distancia para no incomodar al señor Oswald.

Le esperaba semana y media para seguir con su entrenamiento, y le iba a poner mucha dedicación para estar lista y superar cualquier obstáculo.

_-te darás un baño_?- pregunto Fool quien de nuevo estaba adentro de su habitación.

Lo tomo de nuevo y lo encero en una gaveta pues no estaba dispuesta a discutir con el, otra vez, ya que al parecer lo iba a tener que soportar el resto de su vida.

En otro lugar estaba Christopher

"Esto no se quedara así, Sora es mía, y un acrobatita no me la va a quitar, tomaré las medidas que sean necesarias para llevar a cabo mi promesa"…

-_la pagaras Leon Oswald_-se rió…

* * *

gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** grax a todos por sus reviews ;)

disculpen por la demora pero no me habia llegado inspiracion para escribir .

bueno aqui esta el cap 5, espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar pronto.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Pasaron los días y Sora seguía con su entrenamiento, de vez en cuando intercambió palabras con Leon pues después de aquel calido y tierno beso no puede dejar de pensar en el, y su rostro lo demostraba pues se tornaba de un rosa muy fuerte en sus mejillas cada vez que lo veía, sin embargo no hubo cambios en él por este hecho ya que como él mismo había dicho solo era una forma de devolverle el favor que ella le había hecho la vez anterior en la entrada de la discoteca.

Llego la tan anhelada semana de las pruebas que seria impuestas por Leon a sus tres aspirantes, ya que Yuri solo se encargaría de gastos médicos en caso de que le diera por dejarlas caer a las tres desde una altura considerable, como era de costumbre cuando no quería a una nueva compañera

Las pruebas comenzarían a las 10 de la mañana si no se presentaba ningún inconveniente antes de eso, y si las participantes por alguna razón se retrasaban igual ya no las aceptarían por impuntuales; pero las tres llegaron a tiempo y no ocurrió nada así que nuestro peliplata tuvo que empezar a poner las pruebas que por cierto abarcaba todos los campos de la gimnasia, lo cual el pensaba haría que las aspirantes se rindieran a la mitad del camino.

Comenzaron con Chriss Wou una joven de cabello corto rubio, ojos celestes, tenia aproximadamente unos 20 años de edad, pudo cumplir con los peligrosos saltos de Leon, pero a la hora de saltar desde un simple trampolín hacia el columpio mas alto no lo logro y a Leon le enfureció su incompetencia ante algo tan fácil, como era de esperarse, y no la dejo seguir con el resto de la prueba, le dijo que se largara del lugar y que no volviera mas, para suerte de ella por lo menos solo salio con un leve moretón y no con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado.

11:30 am, era el turno de Cloe Blake, cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos de algunos 22 años de edad, según ella había participado en los mas prestigiosos escenarios de su ciudad y quería probar y ser parte del escenario mas reconocido de todos, pero como siempre a Leon esto no le bastaba, él tenia que ver que lo que le estaba diciendo no era una completa mentira, pasaron los saltos, el trampolín, probaron su equilibrio, fuerzas de sus piernas, todo estaba avanzando muy bien hasta ahora para ella, pero su problema comenzó cuando su resistencia se fue agotando pues al parecer en las siguientes fases tenia que ser capaz de impulsarse a si misma hacia los columpios que se encontraban a una gran altura pero debido al cansancio de lo realizado anteriormente no lo logro, y a pesar de haber completado mas de la mitad de la prueba Leon la rechazo pues su resistencia era baja y para ser una gran acróbata no puede mostrar cansancio en medio de una presentación pues arruinaría la obra que realizara.

-_sino eres capaz de resistir una prueba con estas exigencias físicas, mucho menos podrás en una obra de actos seguidos_- dijo Leon sacando los papeles de la chica de su carpeta.

-_pero cumplí con la mayor parte de lo que me ha pedido_- contesto casi llorando- _por lo menos debería tenerme en cuenta, la otra no pudo ni llegar a la mitad mientras que yo si_-

-_pero no solo eres tú, hay una aspirante más que presentara la misma prueba que tú_- la miro- _y si ella no pasa la prueba tampoco, aun así no estas al nivel de este escenario, por lo tanto es mejor que te vayas-_

_-entiendo…- _dijo bajando la mirada y saliendo del área de pruebas.

"muy bien ya van dos menos solo falta una, que tampoco creo que la pase", miro la carpeta en sus manos que contenía toda la información personal de Sora.

-_que pase la siguiente joven-_ dijo Leon en voz alta.

Kalos lo escucho y procedió a llamar a Sora quien se encontraba en su oficina pero al parecer no estaba sola, pues se escuchaba hablando con alguien.

"y ahora con quien estará esta chiquilla y en mi oficina", abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Yuri quien estaba dentro de la oficina con Sora.

_-ah… hola Kalos como va Leon con las pruebas?-_ dijo Yuri al ver a Kalos entrando.

_-bueno que es lo que piensas tu?- _

_-ya veo, le ha puesto una prueba imposible de realizar a las chicas_- dijo Yuri mirando a Sora – _y creo que ya es tu turno, cierto Kalos?-_

-_así es, ya Leon la esta esperando en los trapecios_-

-_bueno veo que ya es hora de irme_- se levanto Sora de donde estaba muy cómodamente sentada- _me retiro, con su permiso- _camino hacia la puerta.

-_espera un momento voy contigo, pues no me gusta el interés que Leon esta mostrando por ti en estos últimos días_- dijo Yuri – _iré a vigilar no vaya a ser que te deje sin extremidades-_

"interés en mi?" pensó Sora – _esta bien joven Yuri, me sentiré mas segura si va usted conmigo_-

_-yo me quedare aquí tengo unos asuntos que atender-_

_-esta bien Kalos, vamos Sora, no queremos que Leon se impaciente-_

_-si_-

Salieron de la oficina de Kalos para ir a los trapecios donde Leon ya estaba listo pues el subiría a los columpios con Sora haciendo así más difícil su prueba.

Una vez Yuri y Sora ya estaban en el lugar designado, Sora procedió a acercarse a los trapecios pero no veía a Leon por ninguna parte, "no puede ser acaso se habrá ido?" pensó algo preocupada.

-_Sora-_ llamo Leon desde el columpio más alto

Sora miro hacia arriba y lo vio al instante

_-señor Oswald, que esta haciendo allí arriba?-_ pregunto algo confundida, pues según ella tenia entendido el solo observaba desde abajo todos los movimientos que había que realizar en la prueba.

_-he decidido, ponerte una prueba muy diferente a la anterior, voy a probar tu confianza además de las otras capacidades físicas_- contesto frío.

_-eh?_- "mi confianza? En que? En el?"

-_así como lo oíste-_

_-Leon, espero que no estés planeando lastimarla, porque te envío junto con ella al hospital con un par de extremidades hechas añicos_- amenazo Yuri con mirada desafiante

_-quien te ha dicho que es a propósito que lastimo a las aspirantes_?- esbozo una sonrisa- _ellas se lastiman solas por ser deficientes en los trapecios-_

_-ya basta_- dijo Sora algo frustrada y atemorizada a la vez- dejen que mi prueba comience.

_-esta bien, Sora_- respondió Yuri dirigiéndose hacia los asientos de los espectadores para estar presente en caso de cualquier supuesto 'accidente'.

_-muy bien comencemos… Sora…-_ dijo con un tono lleno de maldad.

Al oír esto a Sora se le erizo todo el cuerpo, pues sabia perfectamente de la fama de Leon para herir gravemente a sus compañeras, pero debía demostrarle que ella no era como las demás… aparte porque decidió cambiar la prueba especialmente a ella?... seguramente planea sabotearla para que no pase la prueba, pero eso no sucederá….

-bueno Sora ya sabes cual es la rutina la pequeña variante es que yo seré una conexión que te impulsara hacia los columpios mas altos entendido?-

-_OK_- y así empezó.

Subió las escaleras y salto hacia el primer columpio no era una gran distancia pero se requería de un fuerte impulso para llegar a el, el siguiente se encontraba mucho mas lejos aun y Leon estaba el otro paralelo a este que se encontraba mas cerca pero un poco mas desde allí podría tomarla e impulsarla, Sora dudo en impulsarse hacia el pero no le quedaba de otra mas que 'confiar' que el la recibiría, para su sorpresa así fue, luego paso al trampolín para llegar al mas alto de todos los columpios, llego sin problema, el siguiente era giratorio y se encontraba algo lejos de donde ella estaba, pero antes de lanzarse

_-quiten la red de protección- _

_-como que quiten la red? Acaso estas loco?-_ dijo Yuri enfurecido

_-quítenla-_

Sora se estremeció al oír esto, ahora el peligro de caer era mayor pues no habría nada que amortiguara la misma.

_-en las obras no habrá red de protección-_ finalizo Leon.

Los encargados de mantenimiento acataron las ordenes de Leon y quitaron la red lo mas prisa posible.

Sora al ver esto no le quedo mas remedio que superar su miedo y lanzarse; así lo hizo Leon se impulso desde otro columpio para recibirla; pero en el momento que la tomo de los brazos la soltó, ella lo miro a los ojos, y el esbozo una sonrisa malvada, ese era su plan dejarla caer una vez hubiera ganado confianza en él.

"me soltó… así que esto era lo que quería lograr, hacerme confiar en él para luego dejarme caer así nada mas", estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima pero vio un trampolín algo alejado de la zona de prueba al cual podría llegar dando giros para ganar mas impulso, "pues te enseñare que nadie se deshace de mi y de mis sueños tan fácilmente"

Todo esto lo pensó en fracciones de segundo en los cuales Yuri ya estaba punto de llamar a emergencias pues la joven caería directamente al suelo y se rompería un par de huesos como mínimo, pero de pronto ve algo diferente que lo detiene.

Sora levanto su mirada y la dirigió a Leon mientras caía, mostró una sonrisa, con la cual sorprendió a Leon pues no se esperaba tal expresión en su rostro, esperaba unas lagrimas o cosas así, menos una sonrisa.

Sora empezó a dar giros dirigiéndose hacia el trampolín llegando con éxito y en el mismo dio un gran salto para llegar al columpio donde Leon no le permitió, una vez allí se impulso hacia lo más alto del escenario y desde allí grito:

-_señor Oswald, creyó que me rendiría tan fácil pues no lo creo!_- comenzó a descender girando en espiral.

_-pues no creo que puedas hacer nada mas para evitar caer en donde estoy!-_

-_ya lo veremos-_

Era cierto si seguía descendiendo en esa dirección caería prácticamente en sus brazos, pero ella no lo permitiría pues le daría una lección de cómo tratar a una dama en el trapecio, en vez de seguir dando giros en espiral dirigió su cuerpo hacia atrás Leon a ver esto se apresuro para estar en el trampolín antes que ella pues era a donde se dirigía, pero justo cuando paso debajo de ella sora apresuro su caída y se impulso desde su espalda, pues era de peso liviano y no molestaría a su compañero en lo absoluto, llegando así al columpio donde estaba Leon anteriormente.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Yuri estaba que no cabía de la emoción, al fin alguien se había atrevido a darle su merecido a Leon en su propio territorio

-_eso es Sora enséñale a Leon que no siempre podrá hacer lo que el quiera con sus compañeras!-_ grito animándola.

Leon salto desde el trampolín y llego a la primera plataforma y para ser sincero ya estaba algo agotado, pero Sora aparentaba estar más fresca que nunca.

_-ve señor Oswald, tenia razón en lo que le decía_- guiño un ojo a Leon, mientras de un salto había ido a dar a la plataforma central.

_-sabes, admito mi derrota_- la miro- _pasas la prueba-_

-_que se siente que te ganen en tu propio juego, Leon?-_ dijo Yuri

-_cállate idiota_- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Sora.

_-joven Yuri_- llamo Sora

_-si_?-

-_me recibe_?- dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-_claro_!- contesto preparándose para recibir a Sora

-_gracias_- así se lanzo desde la plataforma, su descenso fue perfecto con un estilo único, tanto que Leon y Yuri quedaron anonadados ante tal escena.

Una vez ya Sora estaba en suelo firme, se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Leon

-_sé que su intención era dejarme caer y fingir que fue accidental lo pude notar en su rostro- sonrío- pero supe como contrarrestar su acción en contra de mi bienestar, cumplí con todo lo de la prueba evitando estar en contacto con usted-_

-_Leon, parece que al fin alguien ha sabido como controlar tus hábitos_- lo miro desafiante.

-_jah! Si como ustedes digan la prueba consistía en probar su reacción ante situaciones imprevistas que podrían ocurrir, las dos jóvenes anteriores se apegaron al orden que decía en el informe, por lo tanto no tendrían suficiente energía para completarlos en cambio tu Sora, al ver que yo estaba obstaculizando tu camino tomastes rutas alternas para completarla sin tener que siquiera verme, sinceramente me has dejado sorprendido con esto, no esperaba que una niñita como tu fuera capaz de entender mi prueba_- finalizo sin mostrar ninguna reacción a pesar de lo que había dicho.

-_quien diría que una joven de 17 años te ganaría en tu territorio, Leon, aun estoy impresionado_- comento Yuri.

-_es cierto, para tener 5 años menos que tu, pudo entender todo lo que planeabas_- dijo Kalos quien había estado observando todo desde donde nadie lo pudiera ver a él.

-_muy bien señor Oswald, entonces es cierto que aprobé?-_ dijo Sora con orgullo

-_si, así es_- respondió Leon dejando el lugar para irse a duchar y luego a comer algo.

-_bueno entonces, bienvenida a Kaleido, Sora_- le dijo Yuri estrechándole la mano.

-_muchas gracias, joven Yuri_-

Leon ya se encontraba en su apartamento deshaciéndose de su ropa para tomar una ducha, los zapatos en la entrada, dejo los pantalones en la sala, su suéter en el pasillo, su ropa interior en el piso del baño, se metió a la ducha, dejo correr el agua por su magnifico cuerpo mientras que pensaba.

"como?... porque no pude evitar que pasara la prueba como a las otras?... será que me estoy… no eso no puede ser y menos de ella, pero debo de admitir que tiene mucho talento" sonrío "Sora Naegino, mi compañera" paso jabón por todo su cuerpo dos veces, shampoo pues para ser hombre debía cuidar su cabello ya que lo mantenía siempre largo. Una vez terminada su ducha salio del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, busco unos boxers negros y un suéter blanco liso pues después de comer no tenia nada mas que hacer y no esperaba a nadie en especial.

Estaba a punto de llamar su comida cuando de pronto alguien tocaba la puerta

"pero que? Quien rayos molesta a esta hora? No es mas quien me molesta a esta hora?"

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para lanzar un grito que espantara al intruso que osaba molestarlo en su hogar, pero se detuvo al ver que era Sora.

-_que esta haciendo aquí señorita_- dijo algo extrañado de su manera de expresarse.

_-pensé en que como ahora somos compañeros podríamos cenar juntos pues, compre algo de comido pero creo que me excedí un poco en la cantidad, y pues quería saber si estaba de acuerdo y sino pues discúlpeme_- dijo algo sonrojada por ver que Leon se encontraba en ropa interior.

_-esta bien, creo que ya es hora de que nos digamos mas que hola_- ladeo la cabeza divertido al ver la expresión del rostro de Sora al verlo en la facha que se encontraba, para suerte de él había escogido el boxer negro y no uno blanco…

_-ah bueno y donde quiere comer, aquí o en mi apartamento?-_

_-si no te incomoda aquí pues no estoy muy bien vestido que digamos, espero no te importe_-

_-eh? Yo…no… no importa- contesto nerviosa al sentir que Leon la miraba sin perder ningún detalle de su rostro_ – bueno ya vuelvo con la comida, señor Oswald-

-_acomodare un poco aquí mientras regresas-_ dijo cerrando la puerta

"bueno creo que ya es hora de tener una conversación mas profunda acerca de nuestro compañerismo"

"el señor Oswald se esta mostrando mas amable ahora" se sonrojo "eso lo hace ver mas atractivo" pensaba Sora mientras reunía la comida que llevaría al apartamento de Leon.

Mientra que Leon cambiaba el mantel que hace semanas que no lo hacia ya que nadie entra alli mas que él… pero hoy tendría una visita, también decidió ponerse unos shorts para no estar en ropa interior con Sora, la haría sentir incomoda seguramente.

Suena el teléfono en la habitación de Sora, lo contesta antes de salir.

_-ya me entere de que entraste a Kaleido, mi amor-_

-_te dije que me dejaras tranquila, no me llames mas, no entiendes que ya no quiero saber de ti?_- contesto Sora un poco nerviosa pues era Christopher quien estaba en el teléfono.

_-tu no sabes lo que dices, pero yo te entiendo, sé que sin mi no puedes vivir- dijo con un tono engreído._

-_sabes no me interesa lo que pienses, adiós_!-

-_espera, antes de que cierres, tengo un mensaje para tu acrobatita_- soltó una risilla- _dile que pronto pagara las consecuencias de meterse con lo mío_- colgó

Sora puso el teléfono en su lugar, quede espantada pues sabia que Christopher era muy vengativo, una ocasión un joven un año mayor que ella la invito a cenar, ella acepto pues eran amigos desde hace mucho, Christopher los vio y termino dándole una tunda que lo dejo en el hospital por dos meses, le rompió todo, prácticamente. "no dejare que le hagas daño a Leon" pensó Sora decidida, "el solo lo hizo para protegerme… y devolverme un favor"

Salio de su apartamento y se dirigió al de Leon, para charlar y olvidarse de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Toco la puerta de Leon, quien la abrió de inmediato como si la hubiera estado esperando desde que fue

-_aquí esta la comida, donde la pongo?-_

_-en la mesa que esta en la sala_- contesto él.

Sora quedo impresionada ante el lujo de las decoraciones, un estilo francés único.

_-y bien que te parece mi humilde morada_- dijo con sarcasmo.

_-es una pocilga…_- lo miro y le guiño un ojo.

-_una pocilga? Como te atreves?-_

_-jajaja sabes que no es cierto, se ve agradable, muy tranquilo_-

Prepararon la mesa, Leon mando a Sora a sentarse al lado de el, para conversar sin tener que levantar tanto el tono de voz.

-_señor Oswald? Usted ha vivido solo aquí desde siempre_?- rompió el silencio Sora.

_-huh?... para empezar solo dime Leon, pues ya somos compañeros, y no, mi hermana murió hace unos años, ella vivía conmigo aquí-_ dijo esto ultimo algo abatido por el recuerdo.

-_lo siento no lo sabia_- bajo la mirada

_-no te preocupes, bueno el que quiere saber una cuantas cosas aquí soy yo, pues mi vida ha sido publicada a diario_- dijo cambiando su expresión – _dime como te sentiste el primer dia que supiste que yo era tu vecino?-_

_-algo apenada, me hubiera ido de no ser porque se mostró amable conmigo_- lo miro- _aparte el vestuario que tenia esa noche… no era demás ponerse molesto de que lo vieran así-_ sonrío

Leon se le quedo mirando fijamente, Sora se asusto pensó que su comentario lo había hecho enojar pero…

-_jajajaja!_ – se rió.

Sora se quedo algo confundida ante la risa de Leon pues nunca lo había visto reír.

-_estoy bien, no me mires así_- sonrío_- hacia mucho tiempo que no me reía así, me agrada tu humor_-

-_ya me había asustado!, no me hagas eso Leon, pensé que te habías enojado_!- dijo Sora enfurecida por la frescura de Leon.

-_ya, ya lo siento_- esta vez él le guiño el ojo.

-_ay! Ya…_ _terminemos de comer_-

-_y tu novio?_- pregunto Leon serio

-_Leon… quiero que estés alerta_…-

-_que?_- ladeo la cabeza.

-_Christopher hará algo para vengarse de ti, por… ya sabes_- lo miro- _por ayudarme la otra vez-_

-_y que es lo que es capaz de hacerme? Estrangularme?-_

-_no juegues con eso!, el es muy violento y es capaz de cualquier cosa y yo no quiero que te haga daño_- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Leon se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla

-_no te preocupes, me cuidare, mi niña, nada me pasara ni a mi ni a ti_- la beso en la frente

Se quedo así por unos minutos luego se aparto, y llevo los platos a la cocina pues ya habían terminado de comer, miro la hora 12 pm, ya era muy tarde.

-_no crees que ya deberías ir a descansar_- la miro y ya estaba dormida sobre la mesa- _pero que? Si estaba despierta_- suspiro- _bueno dormirás aquí esta noche_.

Se fue hacia una habitación de invitados que tenia, cambio las sabanas de la cama, busco a sora y la acostó allí, la arropo, apago la luz, "buenas noche mi angel, mañana te daré una sorpresa" sonrío, y cerro la puerta.


End file.
